These Thorns Of Mine
by Death's Prophet
Summary: Ruby Rose had seen many things in her fifteen years of life. She had seen hate, passion and death wrapped in a ball. One night her need to feed landed her with a group of people who actually cared about her. With someone other than the voices of her weapons to talk to she may just achieve her dream of a happy ending... Wonderland AU CatRuby! CrowJaune! NightstalkerRuby! Lancaster
1. Chapter 1

**Not a reboot of Heterochromic Rose**

In downtown Vale eleven men Strutted through the alleys on their way to a shop. The shop was no ordinary shop but neither were the men. The men were being led by a man called Roman Torchwick who was notorious for his acts of murder, theft and assault, and tonight? Tonight he is my prey. Dropping down I quickly brought my crimson butterfly knife, Righty Rose, from the slot in my hollowed out iright arm, doing the same for the left arm, and brought Righty into the neck of the man at the back of the group. Next my other coal black butterfly knife, Lefty Rose, was thrown into the spine of the man closest.

At the sound of a heavy thud all the men turned round to see me in all my fifteen year old glory. I donned a deep red hoodie with a silver rose down the right arm. Black leggings covered by a pair of short shorts covered my slim deathly pale legs and a pair of knee high black combat boots with red buckles that added a couple centimetres to my short height of five foot three. My most astonishing feature were my red left eye and my pure silver right eye, both of which seemed to leave a trail of light in their respective colours as I moved to stand above my kill. Bullets twinkled in the moonlight from their place at my waist.

"That red eye..." one of the thugs muttered loud enough for all to hear, "You're a Nightstalker!"

Grinning, I unholstered my Red and white Chiappa 1887 Mare's leg lever- action shotgun from it's place at my thigh and fired leaving a hole the size of my head in his ribs. He groaned as he fell to the floor,the other thugs standing in surprise, giving me the opportunity to rush Roman. With speed that matched my own he deflected my knife with his cane and lept back barking an order to start firing. Flicking the blade around, I proceeded to deflect the sudden wave of bullets that were fired from the group's nine millimetre sub-machine guns. To anyone that saw it, it could only be described as beautiful.

When the dust stirred up from the bullets that hit the floor settled, the bodies of Romans men could be seen on the floor, All of which had been torn apart by their own bullets. Roman stared in disbelief and grumbled under his breath whilst lifting his cane. Holstering Righty, stood awaiting Roman's attack.

The grey bottom flipped up revealing the barrel of a flare gun. pulling the trigger, the flare flew towards me so I Flicked my head to the side as it sailed on past. Roman fired again but this time I ran towards him and slid under the flare as my arm turned into the upper portion of a scythe. Jumping up I stared down in feral hunger as Roman looked up in fright. Bringing my arm down I tore Roman's head in half. As I landed my arm returned to it's previous state allowing me to leave. "I didn't even use my semblance." I spoke Proud of myself retrieving lefty and putting him into his slot as the blood from the massacre seemed to turn into a red mist that was absorbed into my body.

walking away I turned down the road to my favourite store Dust Till Dawn. At the back where the weapon magazines are there was a blond boy a little older than me. Pulling my hood on tighter to conceal my cat ears and making sure my thin black tail was wrapped around my waist I approached and Grabbed the latest issue of Classic Armaments Weekly and started to read in silence. My eyes flickered over to the blond boy and noticed he had the same book. He seemed to pick up on my stare and opened his mouth to speak revealing his nice white teeth. "I see you uh like CAW to huh." he stumbled awkwardly. my eyes glistened, Only die-hard fans called it that.

"Y-y-yes..." shit I forgot how shy I was outside of combat. Eyeing the boy up and down I noticed His dark colour scheme. He wore black shock Boots(AN think of ODST boots), a pair of black, white and Grey camouflage combat trousers, a black hoodie with with an orange interior and a picture of an orange crow on the back. his blond hair perfectly highlighted his fair skin and baby blue eyes that were filled with embarrassment. The armour on his hands were black finger-less gauntlets (AN again think ODST gauntlets), the left having a small screen the size of a Scroll in it. On his person there were a number of holsters each filled with pistols and revolvers. Holstered at his forelegs on each boot were two silver Cobra cb9 9mm Derringers with rubies embedded in the handle (Hey we share the same styled Derringers, and in the same place too!). On his upper arms were Twin Colt Python 357 magnums Wtih black metal and an orange handle. On his thighs were two black M1873s. To top it all off he had a white CZ 455 FS with a golden barrel. Around his waist was a magnificent black leather bullet holster with a variety of bullets and shots.

We both stood there staring at each other and internally fawning over each others weapons. It was than I realised I needed to introduce myself. "Uhh... M-ma-muh-my name is R-R-Ruby Rose."

He blushed and spoke softer realising my social temperament, "Jaune, Jaune Arc." my blush deepened as I Realised who I was speaking to.

"T-th-the Jaune Arc?!" I looked up in awe.

The Arc clan was Famous for their weapons and long line of hunters and huntresses. The current Arc heir was standing next to me. Suddenly Jaune's eyes widened in shock. "Wait do you mean Rose as in Summer Rose!" he yipped frantically.

"Ye-yes?" I answered in a confused manner. Suddenly Jaune took put his left knee on the floor in a way that knights did. My blush expanded across my face as I put up my hands and waved them about, "What are you doing!" I shrieked in embarrassment.

* * *

(Jaune POV)

I could not believe my luck a Rose was in front of me. My family was infuriated when they heard what had happened to Summer and then what had happened to her daughter with the Xiao-Longs. I found THE Daughter of Rose. And Now I would Protect her for good.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Glynda had seen many a weird thing in her time but the last twenty odd minutes of tonight were the metaphorical icing on the cake for her. She left her nephew, Jaune, at Dust Till Dawn to check out some gunshots and upon arriving had seen THE Roman Torchwick's head split in half. She informed the authorities and left to check on Jaune when she saw him in the middle of the aforementioned shop on his knee infront of the daughter of Summer, as she had recently been informed.

As soon as the information was given Glynda called Ozpin and made the transcripts for the girl knowing immediately what would transpire in the interrogation room by the end of it. But she wasn't prepared for this. No, not by a long shot.

Ozpin had walked into the room with the grace of a swan, a plate of fresh cookies, his ever so elegant cane and his Beacon mug in hand filled with Oum knows what.

"Ruby Rose... You're a Night stalker?" the three other faces in the room lit up in surprise and Ruby moved to defend herself when Jaune offered his opinion on the subject.

"With all due respect Ozpin, She hasn't really done anything to prove she's dangerous, so in my book she's AOK." the girl in question looked up at the boy with tears in her eyes.

"N-n-no ones ever s-s-sa-said that s-so-sort of thing to m-ma-me before." Ruby spoke shakily as Jaune crouched down and gave her a hug as she cried her eyes out on his shoulder, returning the hug.

Glynda looked up at Ozpin pleading that he do something to keep the two together. He only smirked in reply and took a sip of his lukewarm coffee, just the way he liked it.

 **I know what you're thinking, 'Woah no Preview chapter or anything. Nice.'**

 **This story is gonna see more effort than Rosefall, Mask or ARIW and'll get written on Saturdays and posted on sunday like everything else. This AU is actually a project that I want to get as many people as involved in. Please check the project out at our community, Remnant 003 AKA The Wonderland . And with that I hope you enjoyed the very first Wonderland AU story, TTOM.**

 **TheWonderlandProject.**

 **16/12/18**

 **Updated a few mistakes. Also Ruby has Weapons here:**

 **R-Forearm - Righty Rose (inside robot arm).**

 **L-Forearm - Lefty Rose.**

 **R and L-Foreleg - Wanting and Death Rose (the Derringers).**

 **Back - Crescent Rose (6.5X47MM Lapua made of Redwood).**

 **Above butt - Colt 1911 (Pure white, called Summer's kiss).**

 **R-thigh - Chiappa 1887 Mare's leg (called Digger Rose).**

 **L-thigh - Ammo pouch.**

 **All the holsters are brown leather. Same for Jaune.**

 **17/12/18**

 **It's one in the morning and I updated this just for you.**

 **19/12/18 PT2**

 **Made Ruby's arm holster thing make more sense than just robot arm.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Ruby POV)

This is it. I'm going to the place of my dreams. Beacon Academy! Moving to the window with Jaune in tow, I stared out at the castle like place. Turning to Jaune I shook him and shot off a bolt of questions at him, forgetting my shyness in the process, "Can you believe it?! We're going to THE beacon academy! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! CAN! YOU! BELIEVE! IT!?" Jaune not used to seeing me so open about anything in the ten hours I've known him just cringed internally.

"Yep." he said simply popping the p. His answer rewarded him with an incredulous glare. Suddenly the ship lurched forward and abruptly stopped. When it did, the massive ramp at the back of the bullhead opened up revealing a quiet but mesmerising courtyard. In my previous excitement I bolted forward as Jaune went to collect our belongings (Mine being a small hiking bag with spare clothes and the likes).

In my amazement at Beacon's sheer size I neglected to look out for trip hazards and fell over a stack of white boxes. In the commotion my hood fell off revealing my short black hair and heritage to those remaining in the courtyard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FILTHY CAT!?" a white haired girl screeched at me causing me to flinch. After analysing her question my eyes widened and my hands went up to cover my small black kitten ears with red tips drooped at the noise prompting me to look at the girl in pain.

"W-ww-would it k-kill you to b-b-be a bit quieter..." gesturing to my ears and on the verge of tears.

"HOW CAN I BE QUIET WHEN YOU NEARLY BLEW-" Suddenly Jaune's right hand was slapped over the girls face and his left was extended to lift me off the floor.

"Can't you see that shes upset?" he said and if looks could kill Jaune would have an award. Looking up at him through the tears, the sun seemed to catch him perfectly making him out to be some shining hero and me a damsel in distress. Taking his hand I lifted myself off the ground and whispered my thanks to him as I peered from behind his back at the pissed off girl.

"Uhh You again." she spoke annoyed at Jaune's prescence. Who was she and how had she met Jaune before?

"Weiss." Jaune deadpanned, equally annoyed.

Tugging on his sleeve, Jaune turned to look at me concern in his eyes. He knew I wanted to get away so he gave one final glare at her before turning and ushering me towards the amphitheatre leaving Weiss to sort out her crates.

* * *

It was late when dinner had ended and it had transpired in utter silence, everybody still mulling over Ozpin's speech. ' _Wasted energy.'_ Personally? I wasn't bothered about that I was bothered about the fact that The boys and girls had to sleep in separate areas.

I was curled in the corner watching everyone and everything when Weiss decided to make her presence known. "You." she said aggressively causing me to curl into a tighter ball. my clothes hadn't changed drastically just a white hoodie and a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms. Weiss didn't seem to notice my discomfort and if she did? She didn't care.

"You don't belong here you miserable excuse for a huntress." her finger raised to point at me menacingly.

'WHERES JAUNE!' my mind yelled panic pulling it's horrible blanket over me. As Weiss continued to insult and berate me, tears flooded my face as I cried silently wishing Jaune was here.

"Are you really that pathetic that you'd pick on someone younger than you for seemingly no reason, other than heritage?"

* * *

(? POV)

I placed my book down when I heard it the third time. Looking around I saw a Schnee picking on some girl who was crying so quietly I could barely hear it, "Leave it to a Schnee to make others lives terrible." Walking over I heard some of the things the girl was saying to the smaller girl.

"You're a miserable excuse for a huntress! Why don't you go join the White Fang you piece of faunas shit!" The girl the insults were aimed at was trembling at this point and with renewed vigour I interrupted the next insult before it could be said.

"Are you really that pathetic that you'd pick on someone younger than you for seemingly no reason, other than heritage?" If my memory served me correctly, Weiss was in awe at the fact someone dare interrupt her.

"Why you..." She huffed and walked away when she was out of earshot I left and moved all my things over to where the girl was sat. As I sat down to comfort the girl, she pulled me close and stuttered her thanks and i replied by telling her that cat faunas had to stick together. She chuckled through her tears and asked for my name, and I said Blake Belladona. When sleep finally embraced the girl I removed her hood so she could sleep comfortably and noticed something on her neck that sickened me to the core. _A Schnee Product code._

0967 9035.

Ruby Rose.

Nightstalker/Cat faunas.

Product type; Super Soldier.

* * *

(? POV)

Staring out of the shadows at the two faunas in the corner of the room I noticed that one was a nightstalker as well as a cat. I hope that Weiss Schnee was not too harsh. I would check tomorrow. Until then I would check the Schnee Private channel for that Ruby Rose girl and that ex-White Fang member Blake Belladona before approaching. It wouldn't do to not be combat ready after all.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Yep that's right Ruby was, at one point, a Schnee product of the brainwashed assassin variety. This it NOT a ladybug fic. It's Lancaster and Robot-Kitty. Anyways hope you enjoyed TTOM CH2, R &R please.**

 **TheWonderlandProject.**


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss couldn't help it. her father had drilled racism into her head at an early age and it just came naturally. And that cat faunas looked eerily similar to the slave that her father had bought from that Taiyang fellow.

She hated that slave. It had absorbed her father's interest more than his usual... Affairs. It Didn't help that she knew that that slave was dead after her fathers super soldier experiment had, quite literally, gone up in flames after a White Fang attack. The news had caused her father to go into a frenzy yelling something about Nightstalkers and silver eyes.

Looking over at the girl in question. she couldn't help but feel her blood boil at the sight of the girl being comforted whilst she wept in her sleep. Well at least she knew who her rival was.

 **AN**

 **I fucking hate Weiss as a character. She just doesn't work very well. Oh and also, Whiterose shippers. WTF are you doing wake up and see the light. Ruby and Weiss do NOT COMPUTE.**


	4. Chapter 4

(? POV)

A bit disappointed with the fact the boys were in a separate area to us girls, I looked around before seeing something that made my smile sadistically. _Ruby Rose._ she was reportedly dead, but from recent evidence presented to me? I was convinced that my time here would be Fun Especially when dad visited for the first semester.

(Jaune POV)

I Worriedly paced back and forth above my sleeping bag. The reason? Ruby was forced to sleep in the same room as Weiss Schnee. It didn't help that we weren't allowed our weapons with us and in the time I've known Rubes she has proven she's not great at throwing punches and Ruby had a fear of crowds and social situations in general


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

 **Not gonna bother with the initiation thing. In stead Ruby will sort of Look back on what happened during initiation.**

Ruby was _way_ out of breath. To say her day was hectic has an understatement.

Jaune had gotten Glynda to tell them what to do. They had sorta-kinda-maybe cheated their way into being partners. Jaune had apparently been a crow faunas the entire time and flew them to the ruins. The got attacked by a girl called Penny who apologised immediately and apparently knew Ruby was a nightstalker. Penny then turned out to be a robot. Blake was there as well and was confused as all balls. Then they fought a nevermore, Ruby had cut off it's wings with sword arms, and a lot of beowolves that took up nearly the whole day, during which Jaune saved Ruby and Blake with his white and gold rifle, Crocea Mors.

After all that was done with they had gotten back to Beacon and formed the team PBRJ (Peanut Butter, Raspberry Jam). Turned out that Ruby's old slave master's daughter, Yang Xiao-Long was here and was partnered with Weiss and on a team with Pyrrah Nikos and some dude named Cardin. When Ruby had heard Yang's name she nearly had an anxiety attack. Jaunes sister on the other hand was the leader of team JRNS (Journeys).

Their Teams JRNS and PBRJ were placed in the schools pathfinder division meaning they focused on reconnaissance and Intel. Fortunately her, Penny and Blake all had experience in the areas.

* * *

(Jaune POV)

Upon entering the small four person apartment I noticed one thing. There were NOT separate rooms for partners. Ruby picked up on this and blushed. Most definitely at the thought of being in the same room as me.

It was then Blake, not Penny, decided to bring up the whole nightstalker thing.

"Alright Ruby, why did you hide the fact you're a nightstalker from me?" I was fine with the question as Blake had filled me in on how she met Ruby. The girl in question blushed vividly before stuttering out her answer,

"I-it ne-nev-never ended we-well be-before..." Blake softened her stare before pulling the emotional wreck into a sisterly embrace. She whispered some things into her cat ears making the other girl calm down. She looked at her then said, "Right, We're going to reintroduce ourselves. Anything said will not leave this place without permission." getting three nods, the ninja Began her story.

"My name is Blake Belladona. At the age of six I joined the peaceful White Fang and have been with them up until two months ago." she then motioned for Penny to Introduce herself.

" SAL-U-TATIONS, my name is Penny Polendina. I was produced in Atlas." At the name Atlas Ruby flinched which went unnoticed, "I was built by my father, Dr Polendina. I am equipped to blend in with my surroundings." At that Penny's cloak turned completely invisible, hiding her completely, then fizzled back into existence, "These are my dust kunai Energy and Molten." she finished holding up her kunais.

"My name is Jaune Arc." I said simply. everyone knew who I was. I mean I am from a famous family.

Ruby blushed before she started, " M-my name is R-Ruby Rose, and I'm a f-fa-failed Schnee p-product."

* * *

(No POV)

All eyes in the room widened except Blake's. Ruby, gaining some confidence began to speak without the stutter, "When I was young my mum, Summer Rose, went missing on a mission. with no immediate family they sent me to the nearest friends they could find. This happened to be Yang's dad. When I first moved in Taiyang was already struggling with alcohol and money. Eventually he started to abuse me and lock me in the basement. Soon he became sick of me and sold me to the Schnee family. There a man named Dr Merlot ran experiments on all the faunas children he could find." Ruby stopped and looked down at the floor, "H-he... He injected a few unlucky ones with nightstalker blood. Those ones were taken away to a different facility were we learned to fight with whatever was available."

So far everyone's reactions seemed to be reasonable, Jaune was clenching his fists swearing vengeance on the SDC. Blake had a look of pure horror that increased with every word and Penny only looked concerned, "It was my birthday when the White Fang attacked. October the thirty first twenty three fifty four, The Great SDC Crackdown. the month that the SDC took over all of Atlas."

Sudden realisation hit Blake like a bullet in the back, 'Adam lead that raid...'

Before Blake could finish that line of thought Ruby continued, "A man named Adam lead the attack killing all the Products saying we were 'Tainted'. When it was over I was the only one alive, so I left for Mistral and wondered from town to town till I ended up here." With her story finished the young rose left to prepare for the sleepless night ahead of her. Blake looked toward her as she left with pain in her eyes.

"We're going to get them back." Jaune spoke, determination in his eyes as he looked at the other two people in the room.

"Agreed this, Adam will pay for messing with my new team." Penny said. It was sweet, or so Blake thought, Penny had known them for little over eight hours and yet she considered them all close friends.

Realising the two aforementioned people were staring at her she nodded and put her hand out, "For Ruby."

"For Ruby." came the reply from the others.

* * *

Tuesday 2359 September the fifth.

15:07 hours...

(Ruby POV)

It was Division class. What that was we had no clue. but First years all the way to fourth years had to attend them. Since we were in the Pathfinder division, we had Prof-Docter Oobleck who apparently was 'his generation's greatest Pathfinder.'

"A-lot-of-Pathfinder-jobs-take-place-within-the-Grimmlands." The man in question said as he came through the door faster than I can say woah, "Today-third-year-students-will-be-teaching-first-years-the-art-of-pathfinding." the other years, more than used to Oobleck's fast paced teaching moved to get on with their studies whilst the only third year team, CRRT (Three guesses as to what that combination is), came over to us to show us around the Beacon Pathfinder Division Training Grounds.

"The BPDTG is equipped with many different scenarios that a pathfinder would usually find themselves in." Carrot, or Rot as he wanted to be called, guided us around the place. so far it seemed that everything would be were you expected it to be. Outdoor and indoor training scenarios of different kinds took up the whole ground floor, lockers being on the second and team apartments on the third, "Now for the most important question. Water, desert, floating islands or arctic?" immediately all votes went towards the floating islands.

Grinning Rot turned around and led the group of twelve towards the appropriate rooms to prepare. at the front of the group a friendly rivalrie between Jaune and his sister, Joanne, "Those classics of yours won't be able to beat my teams modern might.

Suddenly Penny piped up, "As team leader of PBRJ I decree that our team will beat you, team JRNS, with nought but classics!"

"You're on!" Joanne replied, a fire burning in her eyes.

 **AN:**

 **Might not be able to post for a while. Mum found me writing at like two in the morning. Any questions will be answered in the reviews or via PM.**

 **TheWonderlandProject.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the words of my ever so wise Sergeant, "A gun is a big fuck off thing on a ship. A weapon is the 5.56MM L98A2 Cadet GP Rifle you're holding." so no Ruby, it's not a gun.**

(Ozpin POV)

'A nightstalker in Beacon...' I thought to myself taking a swig of my 'coffee'. Looking from the viewing area I watched as JRNS and PBRJ fought each other in the floating islands room. Miss Rose shot quickly with her , Wanting and Death, taking out Mr Lark in the process.

This year was going to be an interesting one.

(Penny POV)

This was going well. Friend Ruby had taken out Sky, Jaune had nearly taken out his sister, only to be removed from the battle field by Nora and Ren. Blake was now distracting Ren and Joanne whilst Ruby and I took on Nora.

Ruby jumped backward and quickly fired off a shot from Digger, hitting Nora in the shoulder. The girl turned around as I leaped from behind a tree and stabbed her with my kunai, choosing not to activate the dust.

Nora stumbled over as Ruby fired again pushing Nora into the red zone. DING! Suddenly Joanne ran jumped from the her island with Ren and Blake. She kicked Ruby to the side then fired an arrow tipped in gravity dust that sent me flying off the island.

Thinking quick, I wrapped my arm in the ribbon of my third secret kunai and threw it into the side of the islands. When I was certain I was safe I began my ascent to Ruby and Joanne.

(Ruby POV)

Joanne slashed me again with her sword that had recently been a bow. Dodging to the side, I was met with a follow up swing.

With no time to activate my semblance's speed, I pushed it into stage three and turned into a cloud of red rose petals. Joanne stared in surprise giving me a chance to reform and slash at her with Righty.

She took the attack in full and fell over into a small pond. I dropped to my knees and let go of Righty and a breath, my vision turning hazy from the sudden loss of a lot of aura.

Looking up I saw Ren approach me and stared in silence as he placed the barrel of his pistol on my forehead ,'No.'

Faster than I could think, my brain going into panic mode, I turned into a cloud of roses once again and when I reformed my right arm had turned into a large very sharp sword. Ren pushed back in shock before shooting at me with his twin pistols.

I slashed and swiped in a frenzy as Ren continued to dodge and fire. eventually Ozpin Came in and hit me in the side forcing me to keel over. "Mr Ren I'm sure you know to keep this quiet?" with a nod Ozpin hit me over the head knocking me out.

(later)

I awoke to a beacon infirmary room and shuffled up to see Jaune asleep at my feet.

due to the sudden movement Jaune woke up and looked at me in silence.

Then he leaned over and hugged me.

Blushing I asked him what he was doing when he replied, "Never losing you, that's what." confusion hit me like a train. How long was i Out? Voicing my internal question, Jaune told me I had missed the first _week_ of school.

That was when he hit me with news bigger than that,m "Ruby... Do you want to go out with me?" Silence filled the room once more as Jaune moved to apologise.

grabbing him by the back of his neck I smashed my lips against his before pulling away, a happy blush adorning my face, "Y-yes Jaune."

 **AN:**

 **This chapter, in my humble opinion, is shit. I don't care because I've gotten it out of the way. Oh and Artjom435, Nightstalkers are essentially what Alex Mercer is from from Prototype. They feed on blood and have several types:**

 **Neons; can run really fast and leave a trail of light whenever they run.**

 **Blades; what Ruby did to Roman in CH1 and in this chapter**

 **Climbers; adapted to climb**

 **Grapplers; their arms make them like scorpion**

 **Ports; teleportation via portals mother fucker**

 **Smashers (Becky lemme smash); Can punch so hard that even concrete walls don't stand a chance (No Ron your tail is small)**

 **Blake is getting a new weapon, What do you want it to be? go to my poll and choose Blakes future. CH7 will be LONG and I mean LONG. R &R please. see you in a while**

 **TheWonderlandProject.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Somebody said last chapter was too short. I don't care, I didn't have the time I wanted.**

(Penny POV)

October. What a wonderful month. Halloween decorations flooded Beacon's halls and Ruby was pulsing with happiness. "She hasn't been this happy since you took her to that arcade." Blake was also happy.

According to her Father, the chieftain of Menagerie, Ruby was Blake's half sister. How this came about was a story for another time but currently we were sat at our usual spot under the MASSIVE red maple tree that Ruby loved to pieces. Although that may be because it's bright red.

"Well well if it it isn't miss nobody." Ruby's breath hitched at Yang's voice and she quickly hid behind Jaune.

"What do you want Yang?" Jaune asked clearly not amused.

"I Want for that pathetic thing you call a lover to die!" Ruby had started crying at this point so Blake and I stood in front of Yang, even if we were short.

""You're presence isn't welcomed." I spoke as I activated a subroutine that made my cloak look like I was glitching. Yang faltered and turned around.

"Whatever, creepy." she muttered nervously before turning tail and running.

* * *

(Ruby POV)

I was having my usual AYPA (After Yang Panic Attacks) in the bathroom back at the apartment when it happened.

I looked out the window and everything that was alive was...

 _Red..._

The panic came back in full force and I started to curl into the corner. Jaune, him too being the colour red, charged through the door and picked me up bridal style before carrying me into our shared room.

* * *

(No POV)

Looking up from her book b#Blake saw Jaune lead Ruby into the bedroom for the ninth time that week, 'Stupid Yang...' I thought angrily, Penny picked up on this and informed me that she had recorded the incident at the maple tree. A sadistic smile crawled onto my face, "Penny..."

"Yes kitten?" she asked in a full on head tilt. Too adorable.

"Get some tape, a camera and a lighter."

* * *

(Blake POV)

Yang had crashed Ruby's party and was making a right mess of it up until she had walked into the tape covered doorway tripped onto a lighter and set her hair on fire. And the best part was she was on camera and in the infirmary after her hair had all burnt off. Serves her right for being a slaver.

 **AN:**

 **I lied, I'm gonna update YEWWH on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays. I'll never do an important announcement without content OK?** **Also TTOM chapters will take place in separate months until a major plot device is hit. Sue me.**

 **TheWonderlandProject.**


	8. Chapter 8

**No updates for a week. Family holiday.**

 **November**...

(No one's POV)

November was boring.

it had been so up until missions were being handed out to first years. Unforunately team PBRJ's mission took place in December. At least they were going with team JRNS.

 **AN:**

 **November sucks.**


	9. Notice

This story has been adopted by the wonderful Mrotrax, who I have been speaking to over the last few months. I have very little influence over the actual story anymore and I simply help him create a solid plot line as he writes the story.

He is an incredible writer and I highly recommend you check him out.

If you're wondering about what I'm doing. I am completely revamping Rosefall It will have an entirely fleshed out plot, more in depth characters and it won't. I REPEAT. Won't be rushed. Please be patient however, The actual Fic itself won't be up for a decent length of time. To slowly introduce the characters and the universe I'm creating (RWBY and titanfall for those who don't know) I will be posting several introductory one shots Respectively titled:

The Bandersnatch.

The Paladin.

The Poltergeist.

The Oracle and the Storm.

Happy quarantine.

DP.


End file.
